


Come one come all if you feel bad give me a call.

by shadow_bright_shine



Series: Vent spots for the masses, I think I invented new fandoms but this is the best I can do. [1]
Category: Age regression - Fandom, Original Work, Real World - Fandom, any - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Comfort, Don't worry we're safe here, Gen, Safe Space, This is a vent spot, agere, please don't strike this I'm helping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_bright_shine/pseuds/shadow_bright_shine
Summary: This is for everyone who had a bad day, if you feel sad, if you need somewhere to go. This is specifically for people who age regress, I'll make one's for general bad days too! If you feel bad, or you don't think you can tell your friends or family what you do to cope? You can vent here and know other people have the same issue. Safe space. Now I don't want anyone being rude in here, this is for venting and sharing your troubles, not for insults or mean words.
Relationships: None
Series: Vent spots for the masses, I think I invented new fandoms but this is the best I can do. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174226
Comments: 18
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

You guys are valid. You should feel good and you deserve love.

Safe space here everybody, I want everyone who reads this to know that you are valid, regressing doesn't make you messed up. You are a wonderful human being who matters. Whether you regress to destress or to deal with things you can't control that is ok. Either one is just fine and you don't necessarily have to have gone through trauma to use it as a tool. You also don't have to regress to a very young age, just because you don't like being babied or pacifiers doesn't mean you're fake. You might just want to be a kid, and ages 6-12 are all ages you can have. Grab a stuffed animal, go play outside, ask to make cookies, grab a paci if you want it.  
And you also don't have to be a regressor to love stuffed animals! Those are cool and you don't have to be ashamed to collect them. Coloring books are for everyone, kids, adults, teens, don't feel bad for enjoying coloring. People have whole jobs coloring in comics and animated shows. You enjoy what you enjoy. Comic books are for everyone, Disney movies are for everyone. You can love things people call childish and that is just fine.  
Hey to all the teenagers, you also can be regressors! It isn't just adults, you can want to be a kid too. You guys are valid. I know it can be hard to talk about it other people too, it isn't super easy to explain. But just know you are loved, and other people have the same issue.


	2. hello!

Hey what do you listen to when you write regression/regress? do you guys have different songs for different ages? Mine for 2-5 is fireflies by owl city. Leave your favorites below! I'm still looking for a song for 5-9

I found one! George Moir: flowers. Check it out it's really good.


	3. What's your preference?

Hey guys! So what kind of candy do you love? I love twix and kitkats. Chocolate is awesome. I love eating trolli gummy worms too, though the ads for them are super creepy. Have a nice day!


	4. A poemI wrote feeling small.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had a bad school day I mean it went pretty well, I got a good grade, but math was really hard, I don't know why I just had trouble focusing on it I was feeling stressed so I tried to go back a bit I'm right now and I feel better listening to cotton candy skies, thanks anz for the suggestion. I love poems and I write them a lot.

Colors spiral through my closed eyes.  
I sigh and relax into my chair.  
I know that the world isn't fair.  
But for now I can pretend they are.

The world is bigger then it was before.  
Things feel nicer, brighter.  
The heaviness in my heart is lighter.  
I think I'll be ok now.

Listening to my favorite songs help me calm down.  
I can dance as anyone I want.  
I can be anything I like, think in any font.  
My heartbeat slows a bit.

As long I remember my imaginings aren't alive.  
I can play and be free with them.  
I'll be a captain at the helm.  
Then play with the other two. 

Love is something I feel a lot.  
For friends and family alike.  
whether snowball fights or riding bikes.  
I feel like I can be me, mostly.

There's always something I keep for me.  
But I think that's ok.  
Even if some things are hidden away.  
I can still be open about myself, right?

learning makes me happy.  
Or it usually will.  
Sometimes it gives me a bad feel.  
Those days are hard.

So I put on my favorite songs and try to re  
I close my eyes and look at the not colors swirl.  
Open them and write about anything, or go and watch squirrels.  
I think that I'll be ok, I'll be just fine now.


	5. Chapter 5

Have a good night everybody! You staying up late reading, take a break you'll hurt your eyes. Nightie night!


	6. Chapter 6

Is it bad to vent in your own space? Sorry I'll delete this later. So I regressed during math class today, I'm homeschooled so it's not too bad. I don't go that far back, I think I was 8 today? I don't think anyone really noticed, maybe a bit but no one said anything. The thing is I was super excited to write today while regressed, which I've never done before, and I had a ton of ideas. But I was back to full age by the time I was done with school and I can't get any words to flow. I've never regressed without trying before and I was super excited because it felt really great, but, now I'm just sad because I'm trying to write but all that comes out is bad. It's frustrating. I really hope tomorrow things go better since Saturday is the perfect day to write on. I have a bunch of requests and series to update. I hope I don't sound like I'm complaining, I absolutely adore all the support you all have given me. I went from only myself seeing my work to hundreds overnight. This is so incredible, and every comment I get makes my heart soar with pride, this has been such a great thing for me! I am so, so happy. All the requests have been so fun to write, and I adore being able to talk to you guys in here! The thing is, I just really want to help people. Giving others ideas, title names, anything. I want to help, but I don't know how. Sorry I'll delete this chapter soon. Stay safe kitties.


End file.
